Gelusioth
|image = |names = Icesioth |titles = Ice Spear Fish |description = Look Below |species = Piscine Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Large |habitats = Tundra, Frozen Seaway, Great Sea MHC Coldlocked Plains, Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = Plesioth, Lavasioth, Cephadrome |size = Large |elements = Ice, Water |ailments = Iceblight, Waterblight, Heavy Oil |weaknesses = Fire, Dragon |move = Oily fin swing |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "Piscine Wyverns only recently found as cracks in the tundra unleashed them from their under ground sea. Thus its unknown truly what their ablities are." |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Armor=- |Weapons=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Gelusioth Photo Gallery}} The Gelusioth are Piscine Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. Appearance Gelusioth have the Piscine Wyvern body like Plesioth. The head is like the shape of the tip of a spear with its nose being the end of it. Underneath the head is a mouth like Cephadrome's. Most notably, Gelusioth has no eyes. The back fin is very flat, not very noticeable. Tail fin is rounded on two points, looking arched. Plus the base body is thinner than the average sioth. Main fins are large like Plesioth's. Aside from those there's little physical difference to other sioths. Colouration is as follows, The back/top scales are silver, the underbelly light blue, a Plesioth like scale line seperating the two parts coloured white. The back fin and tail fin are purple, with pink streaks, same goes for the webbing in its feet. The main fins of Gelusioth have silver scales for its arms, and black fins, and black spots underneath the bones of the fins. When enraged the back fin springs up and oil begins to flow through the main fin bones. Introduction (MHTF) Tundra: Area 10: Enfreement of the spear fish The pool in the area is covered over by a layer of ice, nothing is visible underneath. Without warning a thud is heard, following with the ice cracking. Another hit from below causes shards to shatter. The third strike completely shatters the layer and a Piscine Wyvern leaps out and slides across the ground. Two black fins grip and drip out oil which brings it to a halt. A close up to the head shows its pointed tip, and lack of eyes. It walks to the areas entrance, causing the hunter to be noticed immediately. Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Its back fin extends up, bones in main fin start flowing with oil and smoke huffs from mouth. *'Tired': Tail fin droops, will fall over after hip check (for all Piscine Wyverns in Tri Frenzy) and drools from mouth. Attacks *'Tail swing': Turns behind itself while swinging its tail alongside it. Always done twice. *'Hipcheck': Looks at its side and tackles with its leg. *'Oily fin swing': Expands its fin and slashes, sending out three puddles of oil. Damage can be inflicted from the physical swing. *'Slide': Jumps forward and moves forward, and puts down two puddles of oil once it ends. *'Water spit': Leans its head back and spits a single ball of water forward. *'Side bite': A quick bite to its side causing little damage. *'Tail swipes': Does a gravios style tail swiping attack. *'Horn slam': Rears its head up and slams the tip into the ground. *'Head swing': Turns its head to the side and swipes it head across. Its like black diablo'es horn swing and can damage if the tail hits. *'Head smash': A more heavy version of the horn slam where it leaps and does it creating a smash in the ground that can inflict iceblight. *'Oil throw': Brings its body back and throws its fins forward. Three oil puddles fall at each side and the fins cause upswing if they hit. (Ultimate rank only) *'More oil': The oil puddles increase in size and duration in which they stay around. *'Sneak attack' Bends its legs and its head. It jumps in place to turn behind it and slams its horn into the ground. *'Watery slash': Drags its horn in the ground and drags it across and then directly up. As the horn is swung upwards water sprays out from the cracks, and obviously causes waterblight. (Underwater) *'Water ball': Is slightly bigger than the land version and can be done quicker. *'Tail swing': Curls its body and swings its tail as it turns around. Done twice. *'Tail upswing': The plesioth tail strike which inflicts waterblight. *'Horn swipes': Instead of biting like plesioth it swings its head to use its horn. *'Torpedo charge': Dashes at a target with its mouth open. *'Lancing': Takes aim while leaning its head back and jabs twice forward with a hard third one. *'Sharp swing': To hit a target behind it, it swings its horn around into the opponent and brings it back into its original position instead of turning to him/her. Breaks *Scarred head *Damaged back fin *Damaged tail fin *Damaged front fins (individual breaks) Mount Its mounted like most piscine wyverns Carves G Rank *'Gelusioth Silver Scale': Its lack of colour is from having not seen any sunlight. *'Gelusioth Hide': Slick hide from a cold piscine, as grey as its scales. *'Gelusioth Backfin': A smooth fin that quickly moves through water. *'Gelusioth Oil Fin': This fin generates oil through its bones, to help it on land and catch prey. *'Gelusioth Chill Scale' A scale from the underbelly that contains high levels of cold air. Ultimate Rank *'Gelusioth Crystal Scale': The shine from this scale comes from its jewel like texture. *'Gelusioth Huid': A very smooth or rough hide depending on what way to touch it. *'Gelusioth Strongbackfin': It is small, but it has great use. *'Gelusioth Tar Fin': Oil in this fin is so thick that prey cannot move at all bound to it. *'Gelusioth Ice Scale': This scale has very small holes which hold freezing air. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Gelusioth can go frenzied like all main monsters not rare or elder dragon. The sides of its head go red and its scales turn darker. Its even been confirmed to go apex. Most of its attacks leave oil puddles now, including more range to its base attacks with its fins. The water ball is replaced by a ice beam. =Reappearance in Calamitous = *It now appears in the Coldlocked seas, with some new attacks. Appearances in other fan games *Gelusioth (MHOG) Trivia *Gelusioth was created from its traits being the highest in a poll for a new monster. *It can sense prey through sensors in its head. *It is the final monster creation for Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. Credits *'Rathalosaurus': Main render Category:Chaoarren Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Monster Creation